Zenkai Saga
Indus Saga ←—→ Icer and Milkus Saga 'Chapter 1 – Self Proclaimed King of Planet Olant' Olant woke up, he turned and stared at himself in the mirror, what time was it? He turned to look at the clock, 5.30 in the morning Planet Vegeta time. Olant slowly climbed out from under the warm cover of his bed and walked out of the room, he walked through the palaces lush rooms towards the kitchen and looked into the cold storage for something to eat, settling for a small meal of Roast Chicken, a whole Beef, five potatoes, and three glasses of some sort of fizzling brown substance, Olant relaxed, now that the battle with Indus was finished he had nothing to worry about… unless Frieza came to Planet P2… which was incredibly unlikely. Speaking of the name Planet P2, it wasn’t very good… it apparently stood for Planet Plant 2, as several notes around the palace had stated, and just liked Vegeta before him Olant had a great idea! At that moment Eed and Bage walked in. Olant rose with a smirk on his face “Good Morning friends, and welcome to Planet Olant!”. “Planet Olant?” questioned Eed “Yes” replied Olant triumphantly “does this story sound familiar? A powerful Saiyan arrives on Planet Plant and fights a close battle with the Tuffles, only to win through using a powerful transformed state? It is what I have done, and what that idiot Vegeta did before me!” “Idiot?” said Bage in a shocked voice “Olant you must not speak of our Ki—“ Olant interrupted “King? Vegeta is dead, killed by Frieza! I am King of the Saiyans now!” “Well then King ''Olant, what would you have us do” said Eed sarcastically, even smirking and bowing. Olant looked at Eed with a malicious grin “Such an attitude will not be tolerated, perhaps I need to make an example out of you?” Eed’s sarcastic look vanished and he went back to his usual cowardly personality “S-sorry King Olant, it won’t happen again!!” “Anyway” Olant began “We can’t just stay here can we?” he questioned “Sure we can use this as our home base just as we did Planet Vegeta, but we need to do “missions”!” “What did you have in mind” asked Bage “We must find more Saiyan survivors!” Olant exclaimed “Im sure that the Tuffle trash must have been keeping track of the Saiyans who he would need to kill after destroying us.” The other two looked at each other, Olant’s idea made sense “We should look for some kind of Supercomputer” Olant stated “that should have the data we are looking for” The three of them split up, with Olant taking the castle top, Eed taking the castle bottom, and Bage going through the middle, after having breakfast of course! Eventually Olant came across exactly what he was looking for, Olant used the computer’s touchpad, there was no login needed perfect, now a list of survivors… “Let’s see…” Olant said enthusiastically “Pod seen heading towards Earth” “''A pod” thought Olant “''must be a baby, not worth picking up''”, “King Vegeta’s second son – located on Planet Tech-Tech” “''Hmm, never heard of King Vegeta having a second son''” thought Olant “''but he might claim to be king instead of me, not gonna bother with him''”'' “Commander Zenkai – last location Frieza Planet 562, likely to be on the move”'' “''Commander Zenkai''” thought Olant “But Zenkai’s not a Saiyan name. and he’s on a Frieza Planet, he must be being held hostage! We need to go for him immediately”, Olant took a quick look over the names hopefully and found something that surprised him “Aspar… Ache… Barb…Cich…Kale… they survived, left the planet using a hijacked scientist shuttle, hmm, it’s still tracking the shuttle, we can find them lately”, Olant scanned the rest of the list quickly but found no mention of the name he was looking for, solemnly, he went to tell his companions the news. 'Chapter 2 – There Are More Saiyan Survivors!?' Olant found Bage and Eed and began walking towards the hangar. “Comrades, as you know I located the computer and found the location of several survivors, but we must head after a Saiyan by the name of “Zenkai” first, he is located on Frieza Planet 562 and logically Frieza must be holding him hostage”. “What if it’s a trap” asked Eed nervously. “Frieza would never trap anyone” responded Olant “He has no need to surprise an opponent, he is after all the most powerful being in the universe, except for maybe me…” “DO YOU MEAN—“exclaimed Eed before he was silenced by Olant who placed his finger over his lips, they were at the hanger’ Olant surveyed the hanger – it was a huge broad space, not very decorative, but no one asked for that in a hanger, the walls were just pure silver - he saw a ship which looked just like a space pod and gasped “A Class-3 Planet Trade Invasion Pod, these are reserved for super elite teams of soldiers” his eyes sparkled as he walked over to it – How ''he wondered ''could Indus have secured this ship – “We are taking this ship!”. After boarding the ship Eed spoke up “Do you mean that you are a Super Saiyan sir?” he questioned. Olant smirked “Clearly I am the Super Saiyan of Legend, the powerful warrior whose rage and power is beyond that of any other living being in the universe!” Olant clenched his fist with triumph as he finished. He turned to his comrades “You saw me transformed! My hair rose up, my eyes blanked, and my aura flared, it must be true!”. Bage looked suspicious “I saw how powerful you were, but…. Can you control it” Olant frowned and didn’t give an answer, his shoulders slumped. Eed touched his scouter “B-Boss”, gasped Eed “your power level has increased, it-it’s just over 9,000!!” A shocked look went over Bage’s face before a look of confusion “That is quite an increase without any training” his round head titled “but there is no way that is enough to beat Indus’ Mech, it could keep up with my Oozaru form, which has a power of 140,000” “Don’t you see Bage” said Olant “every time I tap into my Super Saiyan powers my strength increases drastically and without effort, even if I am unable to defeat Frieza at my current strength one day I will be able too” “Anyway, this craft is far faster than the space pods we had to use back on Vegeta, it will only take us about a day to get there, just go about any normal activities, Im going to train, don’t disturb me until dinner” The Next Day The Saiyan ship touched down beside a large arena like area, as Olant stepped out he surveyed his surroundings, the planet was a desert, but straight ahead was the gladiator type base he had seen from above – it was like a metallic gladiator ring, it must have been Frieza’s special base here, there were huge towers going around the edge of the circle. Olant jumped from the ship, his two allies following, a sandy gust of wind blew as Olant sighted a door at the opening of the coliseum open, revealing a tall figure. 'Chapter 3 – Commander Zenkai' The figure walked over to them and Olant looked him over, the thing that drew Olant’s attention most, and obviously his comrades too by the looks on their faces, was that his face bore an incredible resemblance to King Vegeta’s, though he did not have a goatee, his hair was also identical to the late king’s though it was silver in colour, the figure had a silver tail wrapped around his belt, his Armor was also odd looking, it bore some resemblance to the natural Armor of Frieza’s race and had shoulder pads that extended upwards, the outfit beneath the Armor was pure black. “So it looks like im not the only Saiyan left alive” said Zenkai as he looked over the three Saiyans that stood in front of him. “A-are you Zenkai” questioned Bage “We came to rescue you!” said Eed as he pressed the button on his scouter to read Zenkai’s power level causing it to explode in his face. “WOW” exclaimed Eed “your power level is over 22,000, that’s stronger than all three of us combined!” “Indeed” said Zenkai – a sly look on his face “Then Im guessing that you did not need our help in escaping” questioned Olant as Bage nodded behind him. “You should come with me” Zenkai said, turned, and began walking towards the arena Olant dismissed the bad feeling that came to mind and followed Eed who excitedly jumped after Zenkai, and Bage, who trundled along behind Eed. As he stepped through the door and followed Zenkai into the room, spotlights shone onto him, revealing that he and his allies were surrounded by Frieza Soldiers, Olant immediately fired an energy wave at the solider directly in front of him burning a hole straight though his chest. Two soldiers had scanned Bage as the biggest threat and leapt at him but he easily grabbed them both by the head, rammed their heads together, and smashed them into another soldier. A fifth soldier threw a punch at Eed who barely dodged it and attempted to scratch the soldiers face, it worked! But the soldier easily recovered and began clobbering Eed’s face until he was hit by Olant’s energy blast. Olant then jumped behind another soldier and kicked him in the head, back flipping of his body and firing an explosive Ki ball at Bage, who reflected it up at the roof, causing rubble to fall onto the soldiers underneath it, while they were buried Bage began his chant “WAHAHA…nah…..BAH” – he fired the mouth energy wave, destroying the rubble and the soldiers beneath. Olant and his allies stepped into the sunlight of the arena, Bage cracking his knuckles, Eed rubbing his head, the three marched into the centre where Zenkai was waiting for them. “Impressive” said the commander “You set us up” Olant said quickly “You work for Frieza!” “Correct, I am a loyal of soldier of our one true lord” he replied “But... why” asked Bage “Because I hate you Saiyans” snarled Zenkai “WHAT?” exclaimed Eed “but aren’t you a Saiyan?” “Yes” said Zenkai “allow me to explain: before any of you were born, us Saiyans fought and defeated the Tuffles and took complete dominance over Planet Plant, my little brother, the ‘great King’ Vegeta took over as ruler simply because he had a high power than mine, which, at the time was only 8,500. He was however paranoid that I may try and usurp him, so he beat me within an inch of my life and threw me out into the desert, he wasn’t willing to finish his brother, and he cost dearly for that”. “How so” questioned Olant, who was not surprised at Zenkai’s relation to his former king. “Because as I lay there in the heat, several figures walked towards me, I later learned that these were the Arcosians, Frieza’s species, he took me and fixed me, and after being healed I had my power scanned and found that it had increased to 17,000!” Zenkai stated “this was how I discovered the Zenkai, a special ability possessed by Saiyans, when we are injured and survive we get a power boost, the greater the injury, the greater the power boost. Of course none of this matters as I am going to kill you all now anyway” 'Chapter 4 – Natural Strength vs. Artificial Strength' Eed began backing away as Bage took a fighting stance. Olant realised there was only one way to go, he would have to use his new technique. “Pin him” Olant said as he began charging energy balls around his fists. Bage jumped at Zenkai, belly first, with energy around his body, and hit him full on with the Super Body Slam, Zenkai did not even budge and grabbed Bage by the throat, throwing him towards the wall. Olant was ready, he charged at Zenkai and hit him with a powerful uppercut, which actually caused Zenkai’s chin to budge upwards, Zenkai grabbed Olant’s other fist and said one word “Give up you stand no chance, though that technique was impressive, you actually moved me! But Im only using about 60% of my full power.” Olant was shocked “Fine” he said and relaxed “But wouldn’t you like a challenge, you must have a healing station around here, how about you let me try my luck with a Zenkai?” Zenkai smirked and fired a piercing energy beam into one of the veins just below Olant’s heart. Olant gasped. “If that is not treated in the next 15 minutes you will die” said Zenkai “you” he pointed at Eed “pick him up and follow me”, Eed did as he was asked quickly, and ran after Zenkai who went into a room near the destroyed one. The room they entered was just like the others, bland and silver; Zenkai took Olant from Eed and placed him inside the healing machine, which he then turned on. He then gestured to Eed and the two left the building. Eed ran over to Bage just as he woke up from his little bought of unconsciousness. “What’s going on” questioned Bage, his eyes narrowing “where’s Olant” “I gave him a Zenkai, as he requested” said the commander “It will be about ten minutes before he is healed, until then, I think I’ll have some fun with the two of you” he smirked. Bage immediately knew what was going on “Eed will fight you first” he said as Eed looked shocked from behind him. “Very well” said Zenkai as he jumped backwards, away from Eed and took a fighting position, Bage moved to a shaded area and watched as the short fight unfolded. Eed shouted as he fired a ball of Ki at Zenkai, who causally knocked the blast back at Eed, who barely dodged, Eed screamed loudly and began charging his special technique, sometimes referred to as ‘Everything in one blast!’. Eed fired it at Zenkai who stood perfectly still and allowed the blast to consume him. As the dust cleared Zenkai stood, not a single mark in him. “Good try he said, that blast had a power level of “2,300, which is much higher than your normal power”. As the words left Zenkai’s mouth Eed paled, he had little energy left and channelled it into his hand he lunged at Zenkai, attempting to deliver a Super Slap, but was easily backhanded by him, sending him flying into the wall. He then turned to Bage “you’re next”. Bage walked into the sunlight and stared upwards, there was no way he could last ten minutes, but he had to try. Zenkai spoke up again “I was only using about 40% power against your friend” he pointed at Eed, whose head was partially through the wall “and I’ll be nice and do the same for you”. Bage turned to Zenkai and started laughing “WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH----HA…HAHAHA”, he laughed for almost a minute. Zenkai was confused “W-Why are you laughing, Cease this immediately” “Nah” said Bage “Wha—“Zenkai started to respond “BAH!” shouted Bage as he fired a Full Power Bage Blaster straight at Zenkai, who was so surprised that he barely had time to block, he raised his palm forward and managed to stop the blast, Zenkai tried to push the blast away but found he couldn’t, he tried to raise his power but that required focus, there was no way to stop this powerful blast (with a power of 18,000) from hurting him. He decided that the minimum amount of damage would be from either waiting till Bage ran out of breath (though this would cause lasting damage to him palm) or to detonate the blast (which would hurt quite a lot and probably blow him back into the wall. He decided on the latter and fired an energy ball into the full powered mouth wave, causing it to explode – and – as estimated, sending Zenkai flying into the wall. “You really are powerful” gasped Zenkai as he looked up just in time to see Bage’s belly smash into him, further pummelling Zenkai into the wall. With a scowl on his face Zenkai increased to 50% power and smashed Bage away from him, Bage mentally counted in his head just six or so minutes left. Zenkai began pummelling Bage, who only managed to block one or two of his blows, Bage executed his Bage Punch, and then jumped backwards as Zenkai fired a barrage wave, Bage activated his Bage Bomber explosion, successfully blocking Zenkai Ki blasts. Bage was starting to tire and run out of energy and there were still a whole five minutes left, Zenkai threw a heavy punch at Bage, who flew backwards, Bage got up to one knee as Zenkai stood over him, and threw another punch, one that would surely knock Bage out and possibly kill him. As the punch flew towards him, Bage reflected onto his life, when Vegeta exploded he had lost everything, even the ones most important to him, a tear dripped from Bage’s eye, and this Saiyan – who should have been helping them, was aiding the one who had destroyed their planet – and if he didn’t succeed then Zenkai would kill the only ones that Bage had left to care about. As the punch was about to hit Bage, his hand shot up, easily blocking the punch, Bage’s now yellow aura flared as he raised his head, revealing that he now had no pupils. Bage roared as Zenkai spoke “W-What is this”, Bage punched Zenkai, sending him flying into the wall. Zenkai immediately powered up to his full power and jumped from the wall, getting into a wrestle with Bage, who easily grabbed him an threw him at the wall, Bage jumped and began charging a new more powerful variant to his Bage Blaster when Zenkai appeared from the dust, gripping Eed by the head in a can-opener hold. Bage dropped to the ground and lost his focus on rage, turning him back into his normal form. “How did you manage to get such power,” asked Zenkai “your power was higher than even the elite Captain Ginyu, in fact it was more than double it, you had about 350,000 from what my scouter was telling me”. Bage smiled weakly, he had managed to buy even more time than he hoped and there were only about 20 seconds left. Zenkai dropped Eed and spoke “I would love to study you to find out how you achieved such power, but I can’t risk anything” Zenkai walked over to the completely drained Bage “I should probably kill you while you have no energy”. Bage just smiled “Time’s up” he said, and Olant burst from the nearby door. 'Chapter 5 – Super Saiyan' Zenkai turned and looked at Olant who strode casually up to Zenkai, Zenkai quickly scanned Olant “Power level of 20,000, it’s no match for me, your actually going to be less of an opponent than your ally was, though I expect no less know.” Olant suddenly dashed forward, energy around his fist and punched Zenkai in the stomach, causing him to gag and spit; he then moved the energy to his foot and delivered a powerful kick to his head, causing him to smash into the ground. While Zenkai was down Olant questioned Bage “Are you okay” “I’ll be fine” said Bage as he turned and pointed to Eed “he should be as well, but you need to finish Zenkai” “My Supreme Energy technique should be enough” said Olant “I can have a maximum of 60,000 Ki in one limb at a time, that should be enough” “It won’t be” said Zenkai as he revealed himself once more, now holding a power ball, Zenkai threw the ball into the air. Olant and Bage responded with a quick combined energy wave which managed to knock Zenkai over, though he managed to turn and look at the ball. Immediately he began to grow taller and wider, his mouth expanding with a row of jagged teeth, and his eyes glowing red, interestingly, his fur remained the silver colour of his hair. After he finished his transformation into an Oozaru he looked down at Olant “Any last words?” “Yes actually” said Olant as his hair rose up, his eyes blanked, and his aura flared “Your done for now” Zenkai looked surprised, this form again, he quickly tapped his now enlarged scouter “You have a power of 500,000, that is exactly equal to mine” “No more talking” said Olant as he dashed at Zenkai and threw a punch at his eye, Zenkai fired an eye laser which Olant barely held back, I’ll need to use everything ''he thought ''this form uses up my energy at an extremely fast rate. Zenkai knocked Olant back and then swung his massive fist at him, Olant grabbed his fist and began pushing, before using Supreme Energy in order to increase his leg’s power, and kicked off of Zenkai’s fist, causing him to stagger backwards, as this happened Olant flew under him and kicked him forward, causing him to get disorientated, Olant then cancelled the Supreme Energy and flew in front of Zenkai, already charging a Supremacy Cannon, Zenkai saw and fired a Super Chou Makouhou – which collided with the Supremacy Cannon, the two blasts were even, but Olant was using a great deal of energy staying in his “Super Saiyan” state and began to lose the struggle. Finally after a whole minute Olant’s form wore off and the Chou Makouhou raced towards him, if the blast hit him he was finished! Olant quickly used his Supreme Energy technique in order to transfer all of his energy to his legs and kick of the wall, landing beside Bage as Zenkai’s blast obliterated the wall where Olant was moments ago. “Damn” said Olant “couldn’t hold the transformation” Bage opened his eyes “if I could take the form again I would help, but it takes a lot out of you” “You took it too?” questioned Olant, he looked deep in thought “strange” “Not now!” said Bage as Zenkai stared down at them; suddenly Eed appeared from thin air and blasted Zenkai’s eye, Zenkai howled and Eed quickly retreated to beside his allies. “THAT IS IT” boomed Zenkai “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, ILL DESTROY YOU LIKE FRIEZA DESTROYED PLANET VEGETA” then he started laughing “DID YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS ME WHO TOLD FRIEZA TO DESTROY VEGETA” he continued laughing. “You monster!” said Eed as the sky grew dark... “H-How, you are and will be the reason the Saiyans died out...” stated Bage as lightning struck one of the towers nearby... “HA, YES” came Zenkai’s booming voice “HOW ABOUT YOU OLANT, YOU HAVE ANY LAST STATEMENTS OF SHOCK” he stared down at Olant who was panting heavily and staring at the ground. “It’s your fault” said Olant quietly as lightning struck the ground beside him “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT” he screamed as yellow aura once again covered him, this time being so strong that it blinded all view. As the aura cleared there Olant stood, his pupils now a green colour, and his muscles slightly larger, but his most defining change was his hair which was now a shining golden colour. “WHAT!” exclaimed Zenkai as Olant vanished “ANOTHER TRANSFORMATION?”. Olant reappeared in front of Zenkai, who quickly tapped his scouter, the scouter immediately exploded on his face “THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE” said Zenkai as he fired another Super Chou Makouhou at Olant, Olant grabbed the blast and flung it into space as Zenkai stared eyes wide. Zenkai then felt pain in his back and turned just in time to see Olant rip his tail off “NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo” said Zenkai, his voice changing as he reverted to base form. “It’s time for this to end Zenkai” said the first Super Saiyan in over a hundred years “I still have one more trick!” said Zenkai as he linked his palms together and pointed his fingers as if they were a gun “ZENGUN FIRE” he screamed as he fired the white energy of a Zenkai at his opponent. “Supremacy Cannon” said Olant as he took the position of a laughing overlord and then placed his palms in front of him, firing the red energy beam at Zenkai. The two beams became locked, with the Zengun’s raw natural energy being able to keep up with the mighty blast of a Super Saiyan. “I’ve had enough” said Olant “time to die monster” he stated as he channelled Supreme Energy into his blast, completely overpowering Zenkai's. “No-No-No-No-No-No-NO!” said Zenkai as he was overwhelmed by the Supremacy Cannon. Olant landed beside Bage and Eed and proceeded to power down into his regular state. “W-WOW” they exclaimed together “Was that the power of a true Super Saiyan?” “Yes” smirked Olant “Now let’s get back to the ship, we have Saiyans to find” Next Time on Dragon Ball SS The Icer and Milkus Saga Category:Sagas Category:Zenkai Saga